A Champion's Sacrifice
by whalegaldragoness
Summary: Betrayed by her friend's Usagi struggles to find what she is ment for. plagued with memories from her past before she became the prince's usagi seeks out something that she has been looking for for several millennia. UsagiMichiru in later chapters. R
1. Chapter 1

Alright I am back. I have come to the conclusion to do a sailor moon fic were usagi has a past b/4 the moon kingdom. This will be are dark and independent usagi and most likely will have her extremely powerful. This will involve the legend of dragoon some what and it will have Usagi/Michiru together like normal. Alright the first half of this chapter is going to be so you can get an idea of what kind of past life she had. The second half is the betrayl part. Enjoy.

'…' inner thoughts.

* * *

"So you want to here a story" said the voice to a small little girl who was laying in bed. The little girl nodded happily. "It started over 22,000 years ago. It was said the legendary wingly Charle Framha was to have a champion. Her champion would have strength, speed, agility unmatched, one of the most intellectual people ever, and would have a heart more pure then anything else. Charle eventually found her champion. She found her champion not in a man but in a little girl named Rose" said the voice with a smile as if it was remembering something.

It was during the time of a terrible war when they met. At this point in history humans were not the only specie's. Over 108 species existed. Born from a divine tree that the creator Soa sowed to earth 108 species were born. Dragons were the 105th fruit, humans were the 106th fruit and winglies with magical abilities were the 107th fruit. Soa desired the destruction and rebirth of the world, which was the intent of the 108th fruit. The virge embryo or the god of destruction was the 108th fruit. However before the 108th fruit could be born the wingles had found out about this and split the virge emybro. The body went to the moon that never sets and the soul was kept in a crystal in which winglies drew even more magic power from. The wingle dictator meldu frama enslaved all of the other species. Determined to free themselves the humans obtained the power of dragons and became the dragon knights; the dragoons. Seven dragoons of different elemental strengths were determined to be free.

One of these knights was Charle's champion Rose. Rose had long jet black hair then came down to the middle of her back. She had violet eyes and pale skin and dressed in amour. Rose at the time Rose was going to marry one of the other dragoons. Sure she loved him but more in a brotherly way or at most a good friend. She kept thinking that her sole mate was out that and she would find them one day. However in the final battle her fiancé was petrified and turned to stone by melbu's last spell. Rose was the only one that walked away from the battle. After witnessing all of her friends and fiancé die, Charle called Rose to Ulara.

"Rosie, honey come in" said Charle who was sitting next to Caron and Mieta.

"Hello Charle" said Rose as she walked in.

"Please have a seat" said Charle. Rose then sat down. "Rosie I know you have had a tough life. You were born as an only child into the noble house of Skywalker. (A/N I don't own that last name george lucas does. It just sounds good) You and your father were taken away when form your mother when you were three. You watched him be butchered right in front of you. Your mother died in your arms years later and now your friends and fiancé are gone. This is a lot to ask Rosie but you are the only one who can do it" said Charle.

"Do what?" asked Rose.

"You are familiar with the story of the 108th fruit" said Charle.

"Yeah" said Rose.

"Now that the seal that contained the soul of the vigre embryo is broken, it will be born into a human every 108 years. It will attempt to go to the moon that never sets, were it's body is kept" said Charle.

"So what does this have to do with me?" asked Rose.

"Rosie, honey I need you to kill of the moon children once every 108 years" said Charlie.

Rose just stared at Charle in shock. "Charle that's immoral. I…I can not kill an infant" said Rose.

"Please Rosie. There is none one else who can do this. Besides you're the dragoon of darkness your elemental strength is dark based attacks" said Charle.

"Even still I can't kill it. It's a child" said Rose.

"Rosie there is no one else. If you don't do it, the world will be destroyed" said Charle.

"I see. There really isn't any one else. All the other dragoons are dead. Besides what better person to do it then the dragoon of darkness" said Rose sadly.

"I'm sorry Rosie" said Charle who then handed something to Rose.

"Why do I need this" said Rose as she looked at the violet choker in her hands.

"It will stop time for you. You will never age past 21. Once you put that on there is no going back Rosie" said Charle.

"I know but I am your champion Charle. Besides I can't let the world end when I can do something about it" said Rose as she put on the choker and left.

"In deed you are Rosie" said Charle.

The years ticked by and Rose continued to kill off the moon children and the people around it to, before they became slaves to the God of destruction. Rose who was once cheerful and full of life became cold, cross and a loner. She once told Charle that she finally figured it out. That she was meant to be alone. If she wasn't meant to be alone, then some of have of her friends and family would still be alive. 11,000 years passed and Rose was known as the black monster who would strike once everyone 108 years. The people thought the moon child was a blessing. But it was nothing more then a curse. Eventually Rose killed the wrong child. She and a bunch of new dragoons faught against fate and the destruction. Rose's fiancé came out of his imprisonment but was possessed by Melbu. They then reunited the soul with the body and the virge could now be born. However Melbu took the form and gained the power of the virge. Once the final battle was over with Melbu, Rose had died with her fiancé, One of the dragoon's returned to Ulara.

"Rose would have wanted you to have this" said a dragoon as he handed over Rose's dragoon spirit before they left.

"Charle…" said Caron.

"Don't worry about it" said Charle with a sad smile.

"But Rose" said Mieta.

"She will return one day. After all she is my champion. Her dragoon spirit will only react to her touch. So we sit and wait for her to return. I don't know how long it will be but she will return. Until then we hide Ulara and this time period, just like we hide Rose's estate" said Charle. The three of them then did a spell and hid Ulara and blocked off this period from history.

Life went on and soon the dragon campaigns and all of the other species died off. Only humans and the winglies of Ulara lived. The winglies had restored a moon. Eventually Rose did return, but had no recollection of her past life. She was reborn into Princess Serenity, who was then reborn as Usagi Tsukino after Beryal attacked.

Usagi had some of her memories from both life's and dealing with it wasn't easy. She longed to know were the other set of memories came from because in it she didn't look anything like herself. But that wasn't important right now. Usagi was heading to park to meet her long time love Mamoru. Today was there anniversary, and after saving up for weeks she managed to buy him new watch. She arrived at their spot which was in the middle of the flower garden. When she arrived she saw something that would forever change the future. Her Mamoru was kissing another woman. She just stood there in shock unable to move.

"Mamoru what about your girlfriend" said the girl.

"Don't worry about her. I have never loved her. I mean who could. She is a total ditz, loves to pig out, and is an airhead that will amount to nothing" said Mamoru as they went back to making out.

Usagi stood there a few moments longer. She then turned around tears streaming down her face. Usagi then proceeded to run home. 'How could he do this to me? I thought he loved me.' Her mind just plagued with all of the memories of them together. This caused her to cry harder. She walked into her home.

"Usagi. Your teacher called again. You failed another test." said Usagi's mother in a furious tone.

"Mom…I..I just can't deal with this right now" said Usagi with tears in her eyes.

"You will make time do deal with this Usagi" said her father as he walked over.

"That's fine but not at this moment" pleaded Usagi.

"You better apply your self. You'll end up a whore on the street" spat her dad as he slapped her across the face.

"Who care's what happens to her, she is good for nothing" smirked Sammy. (A/N I know that I use everyone else's Japanese name but I'm to lazy to look it up so I'm going with Sammy) from the living room.

"Go up stairs and study. You won't believing this house, other then for school, until your grades are up" said her mother as she walked back into the kitchen to fix dinner.

Usagi padded her way up to her bed room. Once up there she got out her books and tried to study. It wasn't long until she broke down again. After a while she regained her composure and began to study. She knew she was wasting her time because she already knew everything but who would suspect a failing student to save the world. About half an hour later Chibi-Usa walked in. "You're wasting your time. You're too stupid to learn anything. You will never become anyone. There is no way you can become Neo-Queen Serenity because you're a hopeless cause" said Chibi-Usa.

"Shut up" spat Usagi.

"Why are you being so mean to me" sobbed Chibi-Usa.

"Usagi be nicer to your cousin" said her mother as she walked in to comfort Chibi-Usa. "There, there, Chibi-Usa how about we go and get you some ice cream. Usagi no dissert tonight. You are to stay up here and study. I will bring dinner up for you" said her mom as she and Chibi-Usa left her room.

A few hours later after studying her communicator went off. "Usagi there is a yoma attacking at the crown" said Mars.

"Alright I'll be right there" said Usagi as Mars left the communicator screen. "Moon Eternal Make Up" yelled Usagi as she transformed into Eternal Sailor Moon.

She began to run to the crown. She was half way there when two yoma sprung out of now where. "Stop right there. I am Sailor Moon and in the name of the moon I shall punish you" yelled Sailor Moon.

The yoma's laughed and charged at Usagi. She barely missed one the attack form one yoma. The other's attack had made contact and sent her flying back into a wall causing her ankle to make a sicking crack. The other yoma then picked up Sailor Moon and rapped it self around her, digging its sharp claws into her back. Sailor Moon screamed out in pain. She finally managed to get out of the hold and dust both Yoma.

Sailor Moon then ran as fast as she could, ignoring the immense pain in her ankle to the crown. When she got there Uranus, Venus, Pluto and Jupiter were fighting, Mercury was on her computer trying to find a weakness, Tuxedo Mask was looking over Mars wrist with Chibi-moon, and Saturn used her wall to protect them. Cutting threw all the bullshit Sailor Moon just attacked even though she was already drained from her other battle. "Starlight Honeymoon Therapy Kiss" yelled Sailor Moon. Her attack destroyed the yoma. "Sorry I am late. I was atta" said Sailor moon but she was cut off by Mars.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. Thanks to you, my wrist is sprained. How is it that you are our leader" spat Mars.

Everyone then turned to Pluto. "Hey don't look at me I not sure how this nit-wit became our leader let alone princess" said Pluto.

"Let me explain" pleaded Sailor Moon who was now leaning against the wall for support from her injuries.

"Explain what how you were sleeping instead of helping us out. You are a poor excise of a princess. A princess is supposed to help her friends" said Venus.

"I wasn't sleeping I was stu" said Moon as she tried to defend her self but was cut off by Mercury.

"Don't say studying. We all know that's a lie because no amount of studying could ever make you smarter. If you weren't sleeping then you were most likely eating" said Mercury.

"Not that you should be eating anyway. Your getting pretty hefty as it is" said Jupiter. This caused the other scouts to snicker and Tuxedo to look away in embarrassment.

"Don't bother showing up any more. We can fight them our selves. Besides we don't need a pathetic fighter like you to get in the way" said Uranus.

"You are no longer the leader or a scout" said Luna bitterly.

Sailor Moon just stared in shock at everyone. She looked at Tuxedo Mask hopping that he would redeem himself and say something. Anything to show that he really did love her and that what she saw in the park was just a figment of her imagination. He said and did nothing except look away when she looked at him.

She began to tear up as she turned to Chibi-Moon. Surely her own flesh and blood didn't hate her that much. Sure they had there arguments but still. Chibi-Moon just staired at her and said the one thing that would forever change Usagi. "There is no way that a pathetic excise of a person, like you, could ever be my mother. You can't do anything right not even walk two feet without falling. You are not her and you never will be" spat Chibi-Moon.

Not being able to stand any longer from the shear emotional of physical pain she collapsed onto the ground sobbing. The scouts just stared at her, already starting to regret what they just said. They were just so angry and worried about her. They wanted her to become her future self, and thus ignoring the pain they caused her through there harsh words and actions.

"So that's it" said Moon as she regained her composure and stared to stand despite the pain it cause her.

"Usagi" began Rei after she and the others de-transformed.

"Shut up. You all had your turn to talk. Now it's mine. All you seem to care about is the future and who I should be. No one cares for who I am now. All you do is see my flaws and pick at them. Never once helping to fix them. Never caring about who I am and what I can do. Do you even care that there are some days that I wish I was dead. Do you have any idea how lonely it is. Do you know what it feels like to believe that you have people who love you and support you, but then learn that it's all a lie because you are never good enough for them. No of course not. You just want me to be something that I'm not, and offering no help into getting there. You want some one who is perfect. Well I am sorry but I can't be her. I can't pretend to be someone I'm not or ever going to be anymore" said Sailor Moon.

"You have to think of Crystal Tokyo. Stop being selfish" said Artemis as the scouts, luna, and Tuxedo Mask nodded in agreement.

Sailor moon just gave a look of disgust and shook her head. She tossed her communicator at Rei. "You can be the leader. You have always wanted to. Look after them but lead them" said Moon.

She then tossed something to Mamoru. He caught it and looked down at it. It was the engagement ring he had given her a few weeks back. "Usako" said Mamoru as he realized what this meant.

"Don't say anything Mamoru-san. Your actions now and earlier spoke it all. I was hopping you would redeem your self now but I see that is not going to happen. Do you even know what today is?" said Moon as she started to limp away. She turned back to look at him, and he just gave her a blank look. She turned around again and faced them once more. "I didn't think so." She then de-transformed and the scouts saw the horrible shape she was really in and realized what must of happened. "Oh by the way Mamoru, Happy Anniversary" spat Usagi as she limped away.

It was now dark out and Usagi was about half way home. Realizing she was on the verge of collapsing she leaned against the wall to support her self. "Hey baby" said a man who then grabbed her, and dragged her into an ally way. "Look what I have boys" said the man to his 2 buddies.

"Oh got your self a pretty one" said one of the men.

"Let me have a go with her after your done" said the other.

"Please no" said Usagi.

They just grinned at her before they rapped and assaulted her. After about an hour later she made it back. Before turning into the driveway to go into her house she used the crystal to heal her self. She turned into the drive way and was about to climb the tree in order to get into her bed room when her parents came running out. "Usagi. What were you thinking. You should be upstairs you know you are grounded" said her mother.

"You will not be receiving dinner tonight as punishment. Now go back up to your room and study" spat her father.

"Mommy" said Usagi in a soft voice, who was still shook up from what happened in the ally. All Usagi wanted was for someone to hold her and take away the pain, while telling her it would be alright.

"Why can't you be more like Shingo or Chibi-Usa. There perfect. Why can't you be like them" sighed her mother he then went back to the dinner table.

Usagi just looked her so called family and then ran upstairs. Her parents went about there activities dismissing Usagi from their thoughts hoping that it would cool them down so they could speak reasonably well to Usagi tomorrow with out blowing up at her. They knew that they shouldn't have said some of the stuff that they did, put they over reacted and were concerned for there daughter.

Upstairs Usagi was a wreck. Her boyfriend cheated on her, when she wanted comfort she went to turn her parents who just blew up at her not evening noticing that she was already in pain, then her so called friends turn there back on her. 'I can't do it any more. Everyone wants me to be some one I'm not. No one cares about who I am. They just see my flaws. Even my own family is like that. I can't be me if I have to stay here and be forced down a path that I really don't want. I don't want anything to do with sailor moon anymore.' Usagi grabbed a few cloths a climbed out her window. She left her locate and silver crystal behind.

Usagi just began to wander. Not sure were to go or who to contact seeing as she was alone. She found her self on the out skirts of town. "Maybe I am meant to be alone. If I was meant to be loved or have friends and a family they wouldn't have turned there back on me" said Usagi to know one in particular. Eventually she wandered into the woods. The weather was taking a turn of the worst, seeing as it began to rain. Usagi then saw something that caught her eye. A purple stone, in the shape of a perfect sphere. Usagi then picked up the stone. The stone began to glow a purplish white light. "What the hell" said Usagi.

Just then a bright flash appeared. "I have been waiting for you" said the figure.

"Who are you? Look if its money you want I don't have any" said Usagi.

"It has nothing to do with that. Look at me. Do you recognize who I am" asked the figure.

"I think…is your name Charle Frahma" asked Usagi.

"It is" said Charle.

"But what do you want with me?" asked Usagi.

"Because Usagi, I need you. You're the only one who can defend this world" said Charle.

"I'm done being sailor moon. Were did you come from" said Usagi.

"I wasn't talking about sailor moon. Quite frankly that kind of power is beneath you. But I came from any were and every-were" said Charle.

"I've never been any-were my self but I have always dreamed of seeing the world" said Usagi.

"I could show it to you" said Charle.

"Could you then" said Usagi.

"Yes. Things you've never heard of, things you've never seen" said Charle.

"That sounds like fine" said Usagi.

"It is and freighting and brings a lot of emotional pain" said Charle.

"I'm not afraid anymore and the pain, I'm meant to be alone. Show me. Show me your world" said Usagi.

"Alright. Close your eyes" said Charle. Usagi did as she was told. Charle grabed onto Usagi's waist, and with a blinding flash they were gone.

* * *

Alright that is the end of chapter one. I hope you like it. The last part some of those lines come form buffy. It just seemed to fit. I do not have any intention of using buffy in this fic except of lines here and there. I don't own those lines at all. So what do you think? Should I continue or no? well don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	2. Chapter 2

Alright chapter 2. Thanks to who ever reviewed. I know that the fist chapter betrayal part was the same but I was to lazy to rewrite a new one but if you look carefully there are some minor changes. This fic will start off faster but I just came up with what I think might be a really good idea for this fic as fare as a plot for it. After some deliberation I have decided to add in some dbz, not a cross over but you'll see what I mean. It has to do with Usagi and her being uber powerful. Anyway enjoy the chapter.

* * *

The next morning the Mrs. Tsukino went in to her daughter's room to check on her. Mrs. Tsukino let out a scream when she saw that her daughter's dressers were opened and her closest was missing a few items but most importantly Usagi was gone. "Mom what is it" asked Sammy as he came into the room.

"Usagi is gone" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"What" said Chibi-Usa.

"I'm sure she went to a friend's house" said Mr. Tsukino refusing to believe that his daughter was gone and had disobeyed them.

Mrs. Tsukino nodded as Sammy left to call her friends. All of her friends said that she wasn't with them but they would be right over. About half an hour later they were all in Usagi's room. The scouts quickly took notice to the fact that her wand and locate were left. "Were could she have gone?" asked Rei.

"I don't know" sobbed Mrs. Tsukino.

"She left the crystal and wand here, so she must be coming back" said Mamoru.

Chibi-Usa let out an ear piercing scream as she started to fade in and out. "What's happing to her" said Mr. Tsukino.

"With out Usagi here she will fade way. She has about a week left give or take a few days" said Setsuna.

"Why" sobbed Mrs. Tsukino even harder.

"You see" said Minako as she and the rest of the scouts began to explain why Chibi-Usa would disappear. This of course left Tsukino in shock.

"So if Usagi doesn't marry Mamoru then Chibi-Usa won't be born?" said Sammy.

"Correct. And since she has gone to who know were, it looks as if they won't marry" said Setsuna.

"Will find her. We have to. I won't let my granddaughter die because me daughter is being selfish" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Well see what we can find. But in the meantime I have to go and pick up Michiru" said Haruka.

"Alright, how about we meet for lunch tomorrow" said Mr. Tsukino. The scouts nodded and then proceeded to leave. They left to get Michiru, since she was way giving concerts. Once they picked up Michiru from the airport, the scouts headed pack to Rei's temple. "Where is Usagi-chan?" asked Michiru once they arrived at the top of the temple.

"Usagi is missing in action" said Mamoru.

"What?" asked Michiru. Haruka then explained to her girlfriend what happened, leaving out the part that they had betrayed her. "Why would she run? Is there something your not telling me Ruka-chan" said Michiru.

"No of coarse not" lied Haruka.

"Anyway we need to find Usagi. If we don't then Chibi-Usa will disappear" said Hotaru sadly.

"Not to mention the fact that we have a new enemy" said Rei.

"Did the yoma you faught yesterday say anything?" asked Michiru.

"It said something about Charle Framha, a champion and some one named Lady Skywalker" said Makoto.

"But other then that nothing really out of the ordinary" said Ami.

"They are nothing more then a myth, a bed time story" said Setsuna.

"What do you mine" asked Mamoru.

"Well it was said that Lady Skywalker was Charle Framha's champion. Charle Framha was a wingly, whatever that is. Lady Skywalker had more money then the combination of this planets money multiplied by a million. But Lady Skywalker is more powerful then anyone you would ever come across. Her champion, Lady Skywalker, would have strength, speed, agility unmatched, one of the most intellectual people ever, and would have a heart more pure then anything else. This champion was said to existed 22,000 years ago in the Endiness continent. But it's not even real. If it was I would have access to see that era" said Setsuna.

"Setsuna is right if this place and person were to really exist then Setsuna would have access to view that era. But in the mean time we need to find koneko" said Haruka.

"Yes, I won't have my daughter fade away just because her mother is being a selfish bitch" said Mamoru.

The rest of the scouts nodded in agreement, except Michiru was lost in her own thought. 'There is something they are not telling me. Oh Usagi where are you' thought Michiru.

"Welcome to Ulara, the spring beanth town. This is the only other reminants of the Endliness world" said Charle as they arrived in Ulara.

"You mean there is another place" said Usagi.

"Yes. Your estate or more like it is your past parents estate that you inherited and changed some aspects about it. I hide it so only you and the people you want can access it. Besides only you can sense were it is. You were once known as Rose Skywalker. Let me tell you, you are the richest person on this planet" said Charle.

"Charle, who is this" said Meita.

"Is this" said Caron with hope in her eyes.

"It is. This is my champion" said Charle with pride.

"Rose it's so good to see you" said the pair.

"It's good to see you guys too, but my name is Usagi" said Usagi.

"Come now Usagi" said Charle as she lead Usagi, Caron and Meita to her home. Once they got there they showed Usagi were she would be staying. After that they met in the dinning hall for dinner. "Usagi, we will train you so you can us the power of your past, but we are going to speed things up. For every day that passes in the world out side, one year will pass here" said Charle.

"Alright, but why me, why am I your champion?" asked Usagi.

"Well let me ask you this, when you were a little girl did you have a tail like a monkey's?" asked Caron.

"Yeah my parents freaked out and removed it. But what does that have to do with anything" said Usagi.

"When you were a child the first time around, you were forced to fight in a battle arena when you were just a little girl. Even then you bet any opponent that you faught because when you were a child fighting there, you were randomly bitten by a monkey. Hence the tail. When your power grew you managed to transform. You had several transformations. You see when you return to this world you come back with the same blood and genetics" explained Caron.

Usagi nodded at the logical answer. "How about this Usagi, have you ever felt like you had more power then what to do with? So much power that you felt if you didn't hold back you might kill someone?" asked Mieta.

"Yeah. It was even worse on a full moon but when I became sailor moon the feeling doubled" said Usagi.

"That's because you knew a style of martial arts that know one else knew. You could manipulate your energy to fire attacks and even fly when you were not in your dragoon form. You also were extermial good with a sword. Not just any sword a rapier. Those are the hardest to master because you need agility, strength and speed in order to use it effectively. Not to mention you also mastered a katana" explain Mieta.

"Alright I get it" said Usagi.

"One last question Usagi. When you are alone have you ever felt like you were meant for something more? Something that most people wouldn't understand? A feeling that you are trapped and forced down a path that you don't want" said Charle.

"Yeah. I always thought there was something else meant for me. The scouts they force's be to be this perfect person and I'm not. I don't want to be the person they force me to be. I just want to be me, who ever that is. The only thing I am certain about is that I am meant to be alone" said Usagi.

"Usagi, you are who you are, who you chose to be. That's your choice. But I will give you back your memories. Get out the stone you picked up earlier" said Charle. Usagi got out the stone. "That is your dragoon spirit. Close your eyes" said Charle. Her, Caron, and Mieta chanted something.

Usagi regained all of her past memories, all of which played right in front of her. "Holy crap" said Usagi.

"You said it" said Caron with a smile.

Once there meal was done Usagi, went out side to began to train. First she started with some deep meditation. From there she moved on to some martial arts followed by some sword play. Usagi was training her body to be able to use the power that was locked away. Eventually her body could handle it and her power began to grow once more. She often trained with her vassal dragon Michael. Charle, Caron, and Mieta began to teach Rose how to use magic. Eventually she learned how to cast elemental magic and some healing one'. The darker magic's were a lot easier for her to cast seeing as she was the dragoon of darkness and she already knew them. In the outside world things weren't looking so great.

The Tsukino's had met with the Usagi's friends at the crown. Chibi-Usa would fade out from time to time. "Any luck on Usagi's were a bouts?" asked Michiru full of concern. Michiru couldn't get Usagi out of her head. She knew the other scouts weren't telling her the truth and it didn't help any that she thought that Usagi shouldn't create crystal Tokyo unless she really wanted to. ' Usagi could do so much more. She has so much power in her. I can't under stand why the others can't feel it. When we find Usagi I will ask her about it and I will also ask why she ran. The scouts are keeping something from me but at the same time her parents and Mamoru are keeping quite about something else. I think all of the info missing would tell why she ran away' thought Michiru.

"No, the police haven't found anything" sobbed Mrs. Tsukino.

"All of there leads have come to a dead end" said Sammy.

"They tracked her all of the to the woods out side the city. They found what was most likely her foot prints. But after that there isn't a trail or anything they just stop. It's like she disappeared of the face of the earth" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Don't worry will find koneko" said Haruka as she wrapped an arm around Michiru.

"Yeah will find Usagi, then I'll marry her when she gets back, to keep Chibi-Usa from disappearing" said Mamoru.

"Yes. I don't want my perfect granddaughter to disappear" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Do you think your new enemy took her?" asked Sammy.

"Nah. They don't know who we are out side of battle. Not to mention she left any evidence of her being sailor moon home" said Ami.

"Mamoru, what about your bond" said Hotaru as Chibi-Usa faded back in.

"I tried but it seems she cut it" said Mamoru.

After there discussion they decided to have lunch again a week from yesterday. The days seemed to fly by for them. Yet still no sign of Usagi. For Usagi she was enjoying her self with her old friends but she began to miss Michiru.

The years ticked by and Usagi was now 21. The Usagi that had arrived was almost gone. She wore a pair of black boots that had a small heal and came to a point. She wore blue jeans on her legs and a purple spaghetti strap tank top showing off her pierced bell button. Usagi now wore a long black leather jacket that came to her ankles. Around her waist was two swords; one was a katana and the other was a rapier. Around her neck she had a pendent of a dragon. Her hair had stayed the same although her ears had two piercing on each lob and the cartilage was pierced in several places on both sides. Her hands were covered with a pare of black worker gloves. Around her wrist was a watch that looked severely advanced. On her upper left arm she had a tattoo of flame's going around it.

"Hey you" said Caron as she, Mieta, and Charle walked over to were Usagi was meditating.

"Hey guys" said Usagi.

"Here" said Charle as she handed Usagi a choker.

"I remember this" said Usagi as she took the choker from Charle.

"Look, there is this massive power force on its way to the earth. Now your estate is protect and Ulara is protected. But the rest of the earth may be destroy" said Charle before Usagi cut her off.

"Charle, I know I'm not meant to have parents or friends out side of you guys but do think that I am meant to have a significant other" said Usagi.

"Yes I do. You just haven't found them yet" said Caron.

"The matter at hand" said Charle.

"My so called family turned it's back on me, my friend's turned there back on me, Mamoru turned his back on me, Chibi-Usa never cared about me and the world turned it's back on me. Everyone left me all alone except Michiru" said Usagi, finishing softly.

"Who is Michiru" said Mieta with a smug smile.

"She was the only one who didn't turn her back on me. Maybe she would have if she were there but there is no point in accusing her of something that she didn't do, or something she may have done" said Usagi.

"So what about this Mamoru" said Caron.

"Hey is suppose to be my prince. At first there was attraction but once I met Michiru there was something else with her that wasn't there with him. And I think I might be gay" said Rose.

"That would make sense" said Mieta as Caron nodded in agreement.

"Rose I always had a feeling considering you never seemed to look at Zieg the same way you looked at Demia and Shirley" said Charle with a smile.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Meita.

"I won't let whoever this enemy is destroy the world. That would be a disgrace to everything that I…we have fought for. I won't let the other dragoons death's be in veine because a few fuckers happen to piss me off. Not to mention Michiru is in this world. Even if we are not together, if the world goes to hell, Michi wouldn't be happy and that would make me sad" said Usagi.

"I new you wouldn't let the world go to hell, Usagi" said Charle.

"What did you just call me" said Usagi.

"Usagi" said Charle.

"No that is not my name. My name is Lady Rose Skywalker" said Rose as she put on the choker.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 2. Don't worry about the name thing, she will still be Usagi in some parts and Rose in other parts. Anyway sorry for bad Grammar and spelling. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Well what did you think? Do you think Usagi should go back to her old hair and eye color, stay the same or have a combination of the two of them? Anyway don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here is chapter 3. To get things straight years have passed for Usagi, for everyone else only about a week has gone bye. If your still confused go back and read the part were Usagi arrives in Ulara. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy chapter 3.

* * *

"Lets get going" said Caron.

"You mean you guys are coming with me?" asked a surprised Roes.

"Yeah. We have never left Ulara. I want to see the world of the human's" said Mieta.

"Sweet. Anyway what about Michael?" asked Rose.

"Rosie, did you honestly forget? Michael will stay in the shadows until you call him. Then he will come to where ever you are" explained Charle.

"Rose there is something you should know" said Caron.

"What is it?" asked Rose.

"Here look" said Mieta as she handed Rose a mirror.

Rose then looked at her reflection. "Well what do you. I have my jet black hair and violet eyes back. But it wont help if I am going to get revenge on them" said Rose.

"Rosie, honey that is your original look" said Charle.

"I know. I wonder" said Rose who then conintrated on her old look. Eventually her hair grew light and switched from black to blonde and her eyes shift to blue. After which she concentrated on her old self and reverted back. "Sweet, I guess I can switch between the two" said Rose as she morphed back to look like Usagi.

"We better be going" said Mieta.

"Guys, you look like you're from the 18th century of this world" said Rose.

"We know that's why we modernized. Like your watch infuses wingly magic and out side world tech. You can store all kinds of crap in there. Not to mention we used some of your money to buy some hot cars and a cool bike" said Caron.

"True. But if you guys come with me now then the rest of the scouts will think I am under the influence of the big bad. So I want you to wait a few days before you come to Tokyo" said Rose.

"Rosie are you sure" said Charle.

"Yeah but if I really need you, I can have Michael get you or I will come and get you my self" said Rose.

"Alright, see you in a few days" said Charle.

"Bye Rose" said Caron and Mieta.

"Bye guys" said Rose as ran, jumped and flew off to Tokyo. 'Michiru we need to talk. Once I get back, you and I are going to have a nice conversation at my estate' thought Rose as she flew to Tokyo.

"Charle are you sure she will be ok, emotionally" asked Caron.

"Yeah. But I do think she will need a friend. I have just the person" said Charle.

"Mieta, Caron, Charle, I'm back" said a Voice.

"Meru" said Mieta.

Meru had platinum colored hair pulled back in a pony tail, and red eyes. She wore a light blue spaghetti strap tank top, blue jeans. She wore a pair of Van's. "So what have I missed? I have been gone for week" said Meru.

"Rose came back" said Caron.

"Really" said Meru as he eyes light up. Meru began to dance around happily.

"Yeah. Meru, you're a wingly, so I want you to go and stay with Rose in Tokyo. However I don't want you to enter the scene until you see the sailor scouts fighting. This way they will know that you are helping them" said Charle.

"Cool. I always liked Rose. She is so cool. I the beautiful dancer Meru will go and help Rose" said Meru happily.

"Alright. See you in a few days" said Charle.

"Bye Meru" said Caron and Mieta.

Meru then took to the sky curtise of her wings, since she was after all a wingly. Her wings were a light bluish white color, they are formed by the use of wingly magic. 'This is going to be so much fun. Off on another adventure with another dragoon. I have missed everyone else' thought Meru as she flew off to Tokyo.

Rose had landed on top of a building in Tokyo seeing as she didn't want to draw attention to her self. She then jumped off the building and into an ally way. After which she walked out of the ally and onto the side walk.

A ploice car drove by and spotted her. "Hey isn't that Tsukino Usagi" said the female officer who pointed to Rose.

"I think it is" said the male officer. The care pulled over and the male officer got out of the care and stopped Rose. "Tsukino Usagi" said the male officer.

"Yes" said Rose.

"You are to come with use" said male officer.

"Why" inquired Rose.

"Your family is looking for you" said the male officer.

"I don't have a family. But you are just doing your job so I will come with you" said Rose.

"We appreciate your corporation" said the female officer once Rose was in the car.

"No problem but do you think we could stop and get some coffee and donuts. My treat, I'm starving" said Rose.

"I don't see why not" said the female officer as she stopped at dunken donuts.

They then got out and went inside. Rose, who sensed something was coming, told the officers that she needed to use the restroom and that she would be back in a few minutes. The officer's nodded and as they picked up there order and told her to meet them in the car. Rose had morphed her appearance into her past self. A few minutes later a yoma appeared, followed by the sailor scouts.

"Dam this is so much harder with out sailor moon" said Uranus as she sent a world shaking at the yoma.

"Yeah. I never realized how much we needed her until she was gone" said Mars as she sent an attack at the Yoma..

"Chibi-Usa" said Hotaru as Chibi-Usa faded away then faded back.

"We better find Usagi fast Chibi-Usa's disappearance is coming more ferquetnly" said Venus.

"That's because she doesn't have much time left" said a voice.

"It is an honor to meet you" said the Yoma with a smug smirk as it sent a powerful energy attack at Neptune

"Neptune" screamed Uranus.

"Double smack" said a voice as it used its massive hammer hit the Yoma's attack and sent it flying back. "Score one for platinum haired girl" said Meru in a stupid looking super hero costume. "You're really back Rose" said Meru as she looked to Rose.

"Yeah and what the hell are you warring. Never mind will talk later" said Rose to Meru.

Rose then shifted her attention to the yoma. "Since you find it such an honor to meet me, then it must be a bigger honor for me to kill you" said Rose. Rose then pulled out her katana and ran at the yoma, lifted her sword up and slashed it as she ran by. This caused the yoma to split in half causing it to dust. "That was a weak one. I need more of a challenge" said Rose.

"What do you mean weaker one. That was really powerfull" said Mercury.

"You should quite. You aren't strong enough to fight what is coming" said Rose.

"We won't quite. We are protectors of the earth" said Tuxedo mask.

"Yeah and a fine job your doing, you can't even protect your selves" said Rose as she gestured to the injuries on some of the scouts.

"You saved me, thank you" said Neptune addressing platinum haired girl.

Rose walked over to Meru and whipsred something in her ear. Meru then nodded. Rose and Meru then started heading to the door. "Who are you" asked Pluto.

"That is not your concern Setsuna. Stay out of our way" said Rose as she and Meru left the donut shop.

"Who the hell were they" asked Haruka as she and everyone else de-transformed.

"We can worry about that later. Right now I think we should get back to the Tsukino's to let them know that Chibi-Usa is fading fast" said Rei. The rest of the scouts nodded as Chibi-Usa faded back in.

Rose and Meru walked into an ally and morphed by into her Usagi look, as Meru got out of her reduculues costume. Usagi then got into the cop car and Meru walked down the street.

"Sorry about that. I saw the yoma and hid in the bathroom well the sailor scouts took care of it" said Usagi.

"That's fine. You are safe" said the male officer.

"You did the right thing" said the female officer as she drove the vehicle away.

Usagi then spotted Meru walking down the street. "Excuse me. I hate to be a burden but do you think you could pull over. You see that girl with the platinum looking hair is my friend who I have been staying with. I just want her to be with me when I go back to my parent's house. You know for moral support" said Usagi.

"That's fine" said the female officer who stopped.

Usagi then called to Meru who then perked up and got in the cop car and sat next to Usagi. The car then began to move again "Meru it is good to see you again. I thought you would have died by now but I forgot that you are a wingly" said Rose.

"Yup. I can't believe you forgot that" said Meru.

"I take it Charle sent you here" inquired Rose.

"Yup. She said you might want a friend. So I came back from Paris a few minutes after you left. She said I shouldn't revile myself until there was a fight. That way the sailor scouts would know I wasn't trying to kill them" said Meru.

"Yeah but you didn't have to pick out such a dumb ass out fit" said Rose with a grin.

"Hey what's wrong with my out fit" said Meru as she playfully swatted Rose on the arm.

"Will work on it later" said Rose.

"So tell me do you have a plain. Please tell me you have a plain" said Meru.

"Actually no, I'm just winging it" said Rose as the pulled up into the driveway of her old home around 8 o clock at night.

"So you're saying that Chibi-Usa only has about a day left" said Mrs. Tsukino, horrified.

"Yes. She is fading a lot faster now" said Setsuna.

"We need to find Usagi before Chibi-Usa fades away. I won't let my daughter fade just because Usagi is being a selfish brat" said Mamoru.

"That and with this new enemy we need all the help we can get" said Minako.

"Though Rose and platinum haired girl were really powerful" said Makoto.

'Oh Usagi were are you' thought Michiru as Haruka wrapped an arm around Michiru. Just then the door bell rang. "Michiru could you get that for me" said Mrs. Tsukino.

Michiru nodded and went to get the door. When she opened the door she saw the police along with a platinum haired girl and Usagi. Michiru gasped, ran out and gave Usagi a hug and a passionate kiss to which Usagi gladly returned. "Sorry about that" said Michiru who was surprised that Usagi had kissed her back.

"Don't worry about it" said Usagi with a smile.

"Usagi, it was nice meeting you, but we have other things to attend to" said the male officer.

"Yeah, see you around" said the female officer. They then got in the car and headed back to the station down town. Usagi, Meru and Michiru headed back in.

"About time you got back" said Haruka with a grin.

"Who was at the door…Usagi" said Minako as she ran to greet her blonde twin. Minako hugged Usagi but Usagi just looked at Minako with disgust.

"Usagi, you have some nerve to run off" said Mrs. Tsukino as Chibi-Usa faded back in.

"Can we talk about this later I'm starving, lets go out and celebrate my return to hell" said Usagi, noticing that no one caught that last remark except Michiru who was trying not to laugh.

"Usagi, how can you think of your stomach when other matters are at hand" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Well I'll need a large bottle of sake later" said Usagi as Michiru grinned.

"Who are you?" asked Mr. Tsukino as he turned his focus to Meru.

"I'm Meru" said Meru.

"Yes but what are you doing here?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"Meru is an old friend of mine. She is here for moral support" said Usagi.

"I'm sorry to say this but Meru do you think you could leave and come back later, this is a matter that doesn't concern you" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Sure" said Meru as she headed to the door.

"No Meru stay" said Usagi. Meru nodded and head back over to were Usagi.

"Usagi how dare you disobey your mother" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Shove it" said Usagi in a harsh manner.

"Chibi-Usa" cried out Hotaru as Chibi-Usa faded out again. She then faded back in.

"Why is she still fading. Usagi is her and we are getting married next week so why is she fading out" said Mamoru.

"Who said I would marry you" said Usagi bitterly.

"Why wouldn't you? We have worked so hard so that crystal Tokyo would be made" said Setsuna.

"You worked hard, not me, never me. I don't care wither crystal Tokyo is formed or not. At one time I did but then I opened my eyes. All you cared about was crystal Tokyo. Never once caring, if I was happy or ok with it. You just assumed I was. I tried to be the person you wanted me to and when I failed all I got were harsh words and citizens. Well I through playing boot lick for what you want. I am who I am and that's all. I am happy with who I am" said Usagi.

"What a stupid cry baby that eats way to much" said Sammy.

Usagi just began to laugh as everyone stared at her in shock. "That was all an act. Do you know why I acted like that" asked Usagi.

"Yeah right. But no enlighten me?" said Sammy.

"Because of you" replied Usagi.

"Me?" questioned Sammy.

"That's right you" said Usagi.

"Why me" asked Sammy.

"Before you were born they spent a lot of time with me. We went all over the place to the park, and beach. When I was 3 mom said that she was having another baby. A few months later she missed carried. After that nothing was quite the same. Mom held onto me for dear life well dad blamed me for the miss carriage. When ever mom wasn't around he would hit and abuse me. When she asked what happen dad said I fell or I ran into something. It was totally bullshit but he didn't want to fess up. About a year later mom said she was pregnant again. Nine months later you were born. Mom, thinking that her daughter was being worthless since she kept getting hurt; started to get more annoyed. When I started school I already knew things like advanced calculus and physic principles. But I failed everything on purpose in hope that I could get my mom to give me some kind of attention. This of course just caused more isolation because I was no longer the prefect daughter" explained Usagi. Usagi looked at her father to see him slump down in the char and his head hung low in shame. "Did I hit a nerve father" said Usagi bitterly as he lowered his head in more shame..

Everyone just stared in shock. "That is a complete lie" said Mr. Tsukino.

"You want me to prove it to you" said Usagi.

"Yes" snapped Mr. Tsukino believing that Usagi wasn't as smart as she said she was. No one needed to know that he abused his daughter.

Ami walked over to the window and wrote out an equation off her home work seeing as she was in an advanced math class. "This is the toughest problem on the work sheet. It took me about half an hour to solve it" said Ami.

"You have got to be kidding me" said Usagi.

"What can't do it dumb ass" sneered Sammy.

"Pie over 4" said Usagi.

Everyone looked at Ami waiting for her to say Usagi was wrong. Ami just stared at Usagi in shock. "Your…Your right" said Ami.

"Told you" said Usagi as everyone staired at her in shock except for Michiru. "The only thing I missed when I was gone was our random talks Michiru. Only Michiru cared enough to see if I was happy with what was going on" said Usagi.

"We do care Usagi. That is why you need to marry Mamoru and have Chibi-Usa" said Hotaru.

"I will not marry Mamoru" said Usagi.

"Usagi you will marry Mamoru. I will not have my perfect granddaughter fade away because you are being difficult and selfish. You need to grow up. I am just concerned about you being immature" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Why do you even care mother? Were you when I need you the most? Oh wait how could you, care when all you saw was a screwed up daughter. You couldn't even tell why I was in the worst pain of my life the day I left. All you cared about was that a failed a god dam test" screamed Usagi.

"What do you mean Usagi?" asked Michiru softly.

This seemed to have calmed Usagi down some what. "You mean you don't know Michiru?" asked Usagi.

"No what" asked Mamoru.

"What they did to me before and after that yoma showed up" said Usagi.

"What did they do?" asked Rei.

"It started with Mamoru" said Usagi.

"What did your fiancé do?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"I see now. It seems everyone kept there part a secret on why I ran away. Each party neglecting to tell the other party what happened, yet neither party told Michiru" said Usagi.

"What happened Usagi? I knew that the scouts, Mamoru and you parents were keeping something from each other put I don't know anything past that" said Michiru.

"It was our anniversary and I had gone to the park to meet Mamoru. Once I got there I saw him making out with some other girl. I went home, and when I got there my parents assaulted me with a failing test. I pleaded with them to do it later but they didn't care and continued to harp on me even more. After which I went to help the others when I was attacked by to other yoma's who kicked my ass pretty well. I finally dusted then and then ran to the rest of the scouts and dusted the other one. After which they all betrayed me and kicked me out of the sailor senshi. On the way home I was already out of it from lack of energy and beat up 3 guys decided to rape me. Once I got home I was starving but my parents assaulted me again over the fact that I had my room. All I wanted was for some one to hold me and tell me that it would be alright. But know one ever did because no one ever cared about me Usagi. All anyone cared about was having the prefect princess or the prefect daughter. Well I'm sorry but I'm not her nor will I ever be her. I guess I am meant to be alone" said Usagi as she headed for the door.

Everyone had tears in there eyes except Michiru who was pissed beyond belief. Everyone had lied to her. Michiru couldn't help but feel some what betrayed. "Usagi we are sorry" said Makoto.

"Sorry doesn't take away the pain" said Usagi bitterly.

Ami picked up a Yoma near the park. "Guys we better go. There is a yoma near the park" said Ami.

"Good luck with that" said Usagi.

"Usagi you need to transform. You are sailor moon, the world is counting on you" said Minako.

"Usagi stop being such a selfish bitch. You and I will marry and Chibi-Usa will be born. You will go to this fight" said Mamoru.

"Go to hell Mamoru. I Hate You. Why should I save the world. I value nothing in it. My family turned there back on me, my so called friends turned there back on my, Mamoru turned is back on me, and the world turned its back on me. The only one who I would fight for is in love with another. There happiness is everything to me. So excuse me if I don't give a flying fuck about what you think" yelled Usagi as she and Meru headed out the door. And Chibi-Usa vanished for the final time.

"Chibi-Usa

"You guys lied to me but most of all Haruka you lied to me. I thought you loved me" said Michiru bitterly.

"Michi-chan I'm sorry about that I just didn't know what to do at the time. Michi of course I love you" said Haruka.

"When we got together we agreed there would be no secrets from each other because that would show that we didn't trust each other. And with out trust you can not have a relationship. Haruka were through. Once this battle is over I'm moving out" said Michiru bitterly.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 3. I hope you guys liked it. Was it good or bad? What do you think? Anyway don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	4. Chapter 4

Alright here is chapter 4. Thanks to all who reviewed. Alright some one is going to hate me for this but I'm going to do it anyway. When usagi is paired with Haruka they always degrade Michiru in the way that she cheats on Haruka or she isn't understanding and is jealous, so I'm going to degrade Haruka some what. Don't get me wrong I love Haruka but I think it's only fair. Enjoy.

* * *

"Michiru…you can't mean that" said a shocked Haruka.

"I do" said Michiru.

"Worry about this later guys" said Hotaru.

"Yeah right now we have to think of the matter at hand" said Ami.

"We can deal with other issues later. Right now we need to beat the yoma before any one gets hurt" said Rei.

"Come back once you guys finish" said Mr. Tsukino. The scouts then nodded except for Michiru who was going to go and pack.

They then headed to the park. "Stop right there" they yelled when they arrived.

"Oh goody the sailor scouts and tuxedo mask showed up" said Rose as she gazed at Neptune who then began to blush. This of course went unnoticed by the rest of the scouts.

"Please leave, you'll just get in the way" said Meru.

"We have every right to be here" said Venus.

"Yes, we are the protectors of the earth" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Right" said Rose.

"What the hell is your problem" yelled Uranus.

"My, my, isn't that a bit hypocritical. I believe you and Neptune did the same thing to the other scouts" said Rose as she dogged the Yoma's attack.

"Mars flame sniper" said Mars. The Yoma caught the arrow and sent it hurtling back at the scouts.

It was heading right to Michiru when Rose took the hit for her instead. Rose grunted with pain. With unmatched speed, Rose, unsheathed her rapier, slashed the thing in half, and re-sheathed it before any one caught site of the weapon. The scouts just stared in shock as the yoma dusted.

"See you weren't need. Thanks to you Rose is hurt because of you" said Meru.

"Meru, lets leave these loser's and go" said Rose as she started to walk off ignoring the blood dripping from her wounded arm were she too Mar's arrow. Meru nodded and followed. The scouts then returned to there street cloths.

"We better get back" said Rei. The rest of the scouts nodded and head back to the Tsukino home. Michiru was heading back to the house that she and Haruka shared when they were together.

"Michiru were are you going?" asked Mamoru.

"To pack" said Michiru simply.

"Michi please, can't we work this out" said Haruka desperately trying not to lose her lover.

"No Haruka. You didn't trust me enough to tell me the truth. I have seen how you looked at some of the other scouts. Sorry Haruka but we can't fix this to were we could be a couple again. I have also fallen in love with some one else" said Michiru as she walked off. 'Usagi, I love you' thought Michiru.

"Michiru, I'm sorry" said Haruka as she called out Michiru. Eventually Haruka collected her self and she and the other scouts headed back to the Tsukino home.

'Usagi why do you make me feel the way you do" thought Michiru. "Usagi you big idiot" said Meru.

"Meru, Usagi, what are you doing here?" asked Michiru.

"Nothing really" said Usagi as she put a hand on her wound.

"Usagi, your hurt" said Michiru full of concern.

"Yeah but I'll fix it" said Usagi.

"Wait a second Rose got hurt right there when she saved me. Usagi, your Rose and Meru your" said Michiru as Meru nodded.

"I am. Curga" said Usagi as she muttered the last word. Her wounded was then healed.

"Usagi, can you show me how you go back and forth?" asked Michiru. Usagi nodded and morphed into her other appearance and then morphed back. "Usagi, that's amazing. I always could sense your power but I wondered why the others didn't" said Michiru.

"Michiru, if I tell you something do you promise not to tell the others. I don't want them to know until the time is right" sad Usagi.

"Sure Usagi. But then I need to tell you something as well" said Michiru. Usagi nodded and then proceeded to tell Michiru everything. "Usagi, that's increadible. But no matter what you will always be you" said Michiru causing you Usagi to smile. Before Michiru could register what happened she belurted out, "Usagi I love you for you and that's all that matters and because of it I broke up with Haruka."

"You…you love me" said a shocked Usagi.

"I do" said Michiru.

"Michiru, I love you so much. The only reason I fight now other then it would dishonor the other dragoons, is because I love you" said Usagi.

Usagi and Michiru then shared a passionate kiss.Both became entranced in the kiss. Soon two different beating heart beats merged to sound as one. They became wrapped up in their own little world that they didn't notice that they were giving off a reddish- pink aura that was getting brighter as each second passed. After about a minuet the aura died down and they broke there kiss. "Congradulation's" said three voices.

"Rosie, honey do you know what just happened?" asked Charle with a smile.

"No what happened Charle" asked Rose as she held onto Michiru.

"You soul bonded" said Mieta.

"What's that mean?" asked Meru.

"It doesn't happen very often but they are soul mates" said Caron.

Rose and Michiru just blushed. "See Rosie you aren't meant to be alone. You have us, Meru and your significant other" said Charle.

"Who are you people" asked Michiru.

"Oh sorry. This is Charle Framha, Caron, Mieta" said Rose as she pointed each one as she said there respective names.

"It's an honor to meet you" said Michiru.

"Take good care of Rose" said Mieta.

"Yeah she has been through a lot of pain in her life" said Caron.

"Don't worry I won't let anything like that happen to her again. I will take away all her pain" said Michiru as she cuddled up to her love. Just then a ripping sound was heard. "Were did this tail come from" asked Michiru.

"Most likely from your bond with Rosie" said Charle.

"Michiru, I'm going to teach you how I fight" said Rose. Michiru nodded her head in excitement. "There is one thing left to do. Charle, Caron, Mieta and Meru, I will see you back at my estate" said Rose. They nodded and then headed off to Rose's estate since Charle knew were it was and they were invited.

Usagi and Michiru in the mean time stopped for a large bottle of sake before heading back to the Tsukino's after deciding that Michiru could just go shopping tomorrow for training cloths and other cloths. After about a 20 minute walk they were back at the Tsukino residence. Her parents and the rest of the scouts were all out side when the arrived. "Usagi were have you been" screeched her mother when Usagi and Michiru entered

"Getting a large bottle of sake" said Usagi as she held up her prize.

"Usagi how dare you talk to your mother like that" said Mr. Tsukino as he slapped her across the face. Everyone just stared in shock. "Maybe that will teach you some respect. You will be marrying Mamoru and having Chibi-Usa" said Mr. Tsukino.

"You heard your father, you little slut" spat Mamoru.

Rose balled up her fist and gave her so called dad a right hook. "I will never marry him. You can't make me" said Usagi as she and Michiru began to head off the Tsukino property.

"If you take one step off this property then don't even think about coming back. You will be disowned" said Mrs. Tsukino.

Usagi took one more step to get off there property. "You aren't my parents. One day you will need me and I won't be here. And when I that day come's I will come and laugh at your pain as you have laughed at me. Granted I won't be such a jerk and leave you on your own. But fair warning now, when that day comes you will have to play by my roles and if you don't you won't like I will do to you" said Usagi as she and Michiru walked off as her mother began to sob and Usagi's cold and harsh warning.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 4. I hope you liked it. So what did you think good, bad? Sorry it was short but the next chapter will be longer. Anyway don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	5. Chapter 5

Alright I'm back with another chapter. Go me. Woot. Anyway thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

"This Yoma is too strong" said Jupiter as she flew back and landed hard on the ground.

"I can't find a weakness" said Mercury.

The yoma had sent an energy blast at Uranus who was about to be hit. "Deep submerge" yelled Neptune as she entered the scene. Neptune's attack then sent the yoma's attack of coarse.

"Neptune glade you could make it" said Tuxedo Mask.

Neptune just nodded as the gruesome battle continued. The sailor scouts were getting pummeled but thanks to the weeks of training Neptune had she was holding her own. The yoma had spiked its hand and attempted to stab Pluto, which would have left a potentially fatal blow however a sword had sliced right through the yomas forearm. The yoma cried out in pain. "Well looks as if the sailor scouts definitely held their own" said Rose to Meru in a sarcastic tone.

Meru snickered as she attacked the yoma with her hammer. "Hammer spin" said Meru as she finished her series of three hits.

Rose then ran over and hit the yoma in a series of three hits that were powerful, quick, yet agile. "More and More" said Rose as she finished her attack.

"We shall win Lady Skywalker" yelled the yoma before it dusted.

"I think not" said Rose coolly before she and Meru walked away leaving the rest of the scouts in shock, except Neptune. The scouts then de-transformed. Everyone except Michiru headed back to the Tsukino house hold. Michiru on the other hand waited until they were out of site and then made her way to an ally were Michael had picked her up to take her to Skywalker manor.

Michiru had arrived out side of the manor. There was a trail of rose petals, to which Michiru smiled and followed them. They lead to the balcony out side of the room that she shared with her significant other. Usagi was waiting for her, as she staired out at the Endlness ocean before her. Meita, Caron, Meru, and Charle were all standing in front of Usagi. "Usagi what is all of this" asked Michiru with a smile as she embraced her lover from behind.

"Well I was sorta wondering if you would marry me" said Usagi simply as she turned to face Michiru.

Michiru staired at her in shock but then broke out into a wide smile. "Yes" squeaked Michiru.

"Really" said Usagi.

Michiru just leaned forward and kissed Usagi lightly on the lips. "Yes, love. But when are we going to get married?" asked Michiru once she broke there kiss.

"I was thinking right now" said Usagi as she moved herself and Michiru in front of Charle. "Unless you don't want to" said Usagi.

"No now is fine" said Michiru.

Charle Framha had performed the ceremony in the old Endlessain fashion. Meru, Caron, and Mieta bared witness to the event. Michiru and Usagi had received identical claddagh rings. Usagi slipped the ring on Michiru's, left ring finger, so that the heart was pointing in signaling that Michiru was happily married. Michiru then did the same to Usagi. After which they shared a passionate kiss as everyone else clapped. Once the ceremony was over Charle handed Michiru a sea foam green choker. "What is this Charle?" asked Michiru.

"It will stop time for you. You will stop aging once you put it on. Once you put that on you will look like you do now until you die" said Charle.

"Thanks you" said Michiru as she put it on. Usagi then wrapped an arm around Michiru and cuddled up next to her.

"Your welcome Michiru" said Charle. Michiru smiled as she and Usagi headed back into there room hand in hand to express there love in a more physical way.

Over at the Tsukino residence the rest of the scouts and Mamoru had moved in seeing that it would be easier to try and find Usagi if they were all together. This would also cut down on secrets between the to parties. Haruka was still longing for Michiru. Mamoru and Usagi's parents began making wedding plains. "Guys do you think what that yoma said was true. That Rose is lady skywalker" said Minako.

"I don't think so, we already covered this" said Setsuna.

"Besides it is problebly some wanna be or something" said Haruka.

"But Setsuna said that she would have strength unmatched. Yet Rose dust the yoma's with ease" said Makoto.

"That and her speed. I have never seen anyone so fast. She is even faster then Haruka, no offence" said Hotaru.

"Don't worry about it I can't keep up with her my self" said Haruka.

"And her agility. There is no way a normal human could avoid the attacks that she reviews and sends" said Rei.

"But one thing is for sure she is really hot" said Haruka. This caused the rest of the scouts to blush.

"Did anyone notice that since Michiru has been gone, when she comes to the fights she holds her own against the yoma and out lasts all of us" said Mamoru.

"She must be off training" said Ami.

"Maybe you guys should start training harder" said Sammy.

"Good idea. Will start tomorrow at 5:30 a.m." said Minako.

The next morning the scouts had gotten up to train. They started off with simple sparring matches. From there they transformed and fought head to head. After which they teamed up into pairs and fought 2 v. 2. They scouts were training hard yet there training was child's play compared to what Michiru, Usagi and Meru were up to.

Michiru had reacted to the touch of Damia's old dragoon spirt, the deep sea dragon. For the first time ever there were two deep sea dragoons seeing as Meru possessed the same dragoon spirit. Meru taught Michiru how to use the magic's of the dragoon spirit well Usagi trained her in martial arts. Usagi would have Michiru train with waited clothing and sometimes that would increase the gravity in the training room in there wing. Michiru could now senses power levels, hide her power, fly and perform energy attacks. Her speed, strength, agility had increased greatly. Michiru even reached the point were she could transform into a super saiyan. Usagi knew it wouldn't be much longer until Michiru hit the next level.

Things had been quite for the past few weeks. The scouts continued to train, as did Michiru, Usagi and Meru. The scouts were taking the day off seeing as they had been training what they considered in tense for the last week. It was a nice day so everyone was out side laying around. Unfortunately a yoma had appeared in the back yard and the scouts had transformed. "Go figure, on our one day off "said Venus.

The scouts launched attack after attack at the yoma, but to no avail. Eventuall they sent a combined attack to which the yoma sent back. The scouts jumped out of the way but the attack hit and blew up the Tsukino home. The Tsukino's were out side watching the fight go on and were unharmed for the most part. The scouts then sent a second combine attack at the yoma. It made a direct hit causing smoke to rise up. "Looks like our training paid off" said Jupiter.

"Yeah, there is no way that thing could leave through that" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Guys I'm getting a powerful reading from over there" said Mercury.

The smoke had settled some what reviling the yoma. "No way, we made a direct hit" said Uranus.

"It is even stronger then when we first started" said Mercury.

"What" said Setsuna.

"Deep submerge" yelled a voice as the attack hit the yoma.

"Neptune" said Uranus as she grunted in pain from one of the injuries she received.

The yoma cried out in pain and the scouts were in shock. "Who are you" said the yoma as Neptune assaulted it again.

"A the old age of soldiers is apone us. I sailor Neptune fight for what's right" said Neptune.

By the time Neptune had finished there was a sword that had come from an angle above piercing the yoma's heart. "Ouch that looked like it hurt" said Rose as she pulled out her sword causing the Yoma to dust.

Rose then turned to leave when she was stopped by Pluto. "There is no way that you are Lady Skywalker. If there was then I would have seen that era" said Pluto.

"Believe what you want. I'm not here to impress you nor be your friend. I'm here to beat the other bad guy, to do good however it works. But don't get in my way" said Rose as she walked off.

The rest of the scouts including Neptune de-transformed. "Michiru, how could you hurt it when our combined attack didn't even make it flinch" said Hotaru.

"I have been training with the best. In order to the best you need to train with them. Besides the yoma's are way out of your league" said Michiru.

"So teach us" said Haruka.

"Now why would I do that" said Michiru.

"My home, my beautiful home" said Mrs. Tsukino as she looked at its remains. The rest of the scouts and Mamoru caught site of what was once there home.

"What are we going to do?" asked Hotaru.

"Yeah none of us have any were else to go" said Rei.

Just then they heard some one laughing. "I uh hate to say I told you so but o wait no I don't hate to say that. I told you so" said Usagi from off the Tsukino property.

"Usagi, were have you been?" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Living in my house" said Usagi.

"You don't own a house" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Your right I don't, house wouldn't be the term for it. But seeing as I am not a cruel bitch like you people I will let you stay with me for a little while. However you play by my rules" said Usagi.

"Were are you staying a card board box" said Mamoru.

"Fin suite your self" said Usagi as she turned to leave.

The sky was already cloudy but rain now began to fall and it was already 9:20 pm. The fight had lasted all afternoon and into the evening. "Usagi. You are to take us with you" depmainded Mr. Tsukino.

"What did you say" said Usagi.

"Will you take us with you, please" said Mrs. Tsukino who knew that they were desprate and needed away for her to talk to Usagi about wedding plains.

"Alright but by coming with me you agree to my rules" said Usagi.

"That's fine" said her mother.

"Very well hold on to each other" said Usagi as she huddled everyone together so that they were all touching. Usagi then put her two fingers to her forehead and transported them to her estate.

"Holy crap, you live here" said Haruka.

"Obviously she works here since no one could afford this place" said Mamoru.

"No see this is my estate, I own it" said Usagi.

"Yeah right" sneered Sammy.

"Well if you own it, then it belongs to use" said her father.

"I think not" said Usagi.

"I am your father you will do as I say" said Mr. Tsukino as he slapped his daughter.

"You know what" said Usagi as she grabbed Mr. Tsukino by the throat with one hand and lifted him off the ground. "I am sick of you and your selfish desires. I am tired of you trying to get what you want. Well you know what the world isn't about you" said Usagi as she let go of him.

Mr. Tsukino dropped to the ground and panted. Just then a maid came running out. "Lady Skywalker, should we prepare rooms for them?" asked the Maid.

"Yes, in the gust wing" replied Usagi as she started to head in with Michiru.

"Right away my lady" said the Maid as she ran to do her bidding.

"Usagi" said Setsuna.

Usagi stopped walking. "Yes?" inquired Usagi.

"Why did she call you Lady Skywalker?" asked Minako.

Usagi and Michiru turned around to face them, and then replied. "Oh I don't know, maybe because I am Lady Skywalker."

* * *

Alright chapter 5 is done. I hope you enjoyed. Was it good, bad? Do you think that the scouts should be friends with usagi and her new friends again or no. Or should only some of them become friends with usagi's new friends? If yes to that then who should it be? Anyway don't forget to review. Later peace. 


	6. Chapter 6

Alright I am back with chapter 6. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

"Yeah right Usagi, if that is true then this will be all mine" said Mamoru.

"Just like the moon kingdom" said Usagi.

"Yes, your kingdom will be mine, once we marry and have Chibi-Usa" said Mamoru.

"Is that right" said Usagi.

"Yeah that's right so you better straighten up your act for your future husband" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"How about not" said Usagi.

"You and everything you own, is my property, and thus forth I will do anything I want with my property" said Mamoru as her reached out to strike Usagi.

Usagi then stop him when she grabbed his wrist. She then looked him hard in the eyes as she began to use her strength. Sick cracking sounds could be heard as Mamoru screamed out in pain. "I am not anyone's property" said Usagi bitterly as she let go of Mamoru. "You should watch your tong in front of your superior" sneered Usagi.

"You think you're so hot. Lady Skywalker never existed" sneered Rei.

"Rei is right. Then there would be a Charle Frama" said Setsuna.

"Who said there wasn't" said a voice as a women flew over to them, thanks to wingly wings. The scouts just stared in shock as she landed before them.

"Charle Framha, what brings you here?" asked Usagi.

"I thought I heard voices" said Charle.

"Wait, you really are real" said Minako.

"Yes I am really" said Charle.

"But how?" asked Sammy.

Charle then sighed and looked over at Usagi. "Rosie honey, do you think you could change back to your normal form now?" asked Charle.

"No problem" said Usagi as she morphed into her past looks. Everyone one stared in shock as it was the Rose that had saved there sorry asses so many times.

"If the dragon campaign and all of that were to have existed then I would have seen it" said Setsuna.

"You see the reason that you can not see it is because we blocked. You have no business viewing our past" said Charle flatly.

"I am the guardian of time. It is my business" said Setsuna who became very offended.

"Yes and you are suppose to guard the time gates, not look through them. You see the past is the past. What happened in the past may not happen again in the future even if they were to meet again. However you tend to interfere with that when you sit and watch it. You then try to make it so, what happened in the past may happen again in the future depending on the past event. Once you do this you call it fate or destiny. After which you look ahead. Again doing something you shouldn't be doing. Once you see something you like you then try and send people down that path not even caring about the person's happiness. The future is something you build out of your own choices, not someone else's, not yours" said Usagi.

Setsuna was on the verge of breaking down. She knew that she had been manipulating Usagi, trying to force her down one path, but now, Usagi had broken free. Setsuna knew that there was no denying what she had done and knew that Crystal Tokyo wasn't meant to happen with Mamoru. However before she could break down in front or everyone, Minako, had seen this and reasoned accordingly. "Hey do you have any rooms or something. I'm beat" said Minako.

"Yes" said Usagi as she morphed back. "Follow me" said Usagi as she leaded them up through a path way and into the estate. They were now in the middle of a living room. In front of them was a grand stair way that would enable you to go up the stairts and continue straight, or you could go left or right. "Alright if you were going to go straight eventually you would find the dining hall, ball room, kitchen which is used on rear occasion, but not recently as in the last few millennia. Eventually you would end up in the indoor gardens which connect to the out door ones. The wing on the right is the gust wing. That is were you will be staying. If you need anything, then take a left at the end of that hall and one of the servants will assist you" said Usagi as she lead them up the grand stair case.

"Sounds good" said Makoto.

"Good, the wing on the left is off limits. If I catch you in there you will not like what I do to you. The first room on the left in that wing, if I catch you in that room I will not hesitate to kill you. Is that clear" said Usagi.

"Crystal" said Hotaru.

"Splendid. If you hurt my flowers or crash my cars I will kick your ass. If you wish to go anywhere then you must have my word of consent first. As for now those are the only rules. You are on your own for food and other supplies. As for now I will retire" said Usagi as she headed to the left wing.

"You just said we couldn't use that wing" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Correction I said you people could not use this wing. This is my private correders meaning I do not want you in there. Which means if I catch you in there you will regret it" said Usagi as she disappeared into the west wing.

"I think you guys should just go to sleep before you add agitate her even more" said Michiru as she headed to the left wing.

"Michiru were are you going?" You know that we are not allowed there" said Haruka.

"You aren't but I am" said Michiru.

"Michiru do you" said Minako but wasn't able to finish the sentence with out blushing.

"Come on Michiru. We need to talk about our relationship" said Haruka.

"We don't have a relationship. I broke up with you" said Michiru.

"Michiru, I am sorry about the way I acted, and treated you. I still love you" said Haruka as she tried to kiss Michiru who step back.

"I am sorry Haruka but I don't love you anymore like that. I love Usagi. Good night" said Michiru as she walked into the left wing.

The rest of the scouts just stared in shock as Michiru headed down the left wing. The scouts then proceeded down the right wing. They had all chosen there rooms but were gathered in Rei's room. "So what do we do now" asked Rei.

"Nothing, we just let it play out" said Setsuna softly.

"How can you say nothing" yelled Mamoru.

"Because Mamoru the future has changed. Nothing you do or say will ever make it the way it was before" replied Setsuna.

"Now that Michiru is in love with Usagi, things are going to get more complex" said Minako.

"I don't see how it is. If we all team up we can just force her to marry Mamoru. By doing this she won't be able to take us all on" said Sammy.

"Usagi may have changed to be a big bitch, but the chances of her beating us are not very good" said Makoto.

"Even with Usagi's changes, she still couldn't kill us. She doesn't have the heart to" said Ami.

"Let's worry about it later. Right now all I want to do is sleep" said Haruka who was still shocked over Michiru's revelation.

"Right, let's get some sleep. I guess we should meet in the dinning hall for breakfast" said Mrs. Tsukino.

Everyone nodded and left to their respective rooms. Eventually the scouts woke up the next morning and headed to the kitchen to help make breakfast. Once they got there Makoto and Mrs. Tsukino were in aw over the impressive kitchen. "This is like heaven" said Makoto.

"Yes, it so beautiful" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"Well why don't you guys get to it" said Ami with a smile.

"Well what do you want to eat" asked Makoto.

"How about waffle's" suggested Hotaru.

"Sounds good" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"We might have a problem" said Makoto.

"What is it?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"There isn't any food here" replied Makoto.

"What" said Minako.

"Look for you self" said Makoto as she step aside and showed several empty cabinets.

"Dam" said Haruka.

"There is no point in staying here any longer if we can't make food" said Rei.

The rest nodded and they proceeded back to the grand stair cases. Once they arrieved the were ambushed by a heavenly smell. "What is that smell?" asked Mr. Tsukino.

"It smells like waffles" said Haruka as her mouth watered, longing for food.

"And there is bacon" said Minako.

"I smell sausage" said Rei.

"Eggs" said Hotaru.

"Were is that smell coming form" said Mamoru.

"The left wing" said Meru she walked up to them.

"Hey Meru" said Hotaru.

"I would love to stay and chat but I am late for breakfast. Haha Rose is cooking and she the best chef I have ever met" said Meru as she sprinted to meet everyone else for breakfast.

"Come on guys, let's go out and train" said Rei.

"Rei's right there is not point in staying here since we can't eat anything or even ask to go and get food until we ask Usagi to leave" said Minako.

"We don't need her permission" said Mamoru.

"Fine then go. She will just deal you another ass kick like she did yesterday" said Michiru as she walked over to them.

"Michiru, what are you doing here" said Haruka.

"Nothing really, just here to remind you that if you break the rules Usagi will be kick your ass. Also if you plain on training, don't hurt the flowers. Usagi loves her flowers" said Michiru. Just then Usagi came running out of the left corridor. "Usagi what's going on" asked Michiru.

"Yoma, I have to go and stop it" said Usagi as she began to descend the grand stair case with Meru.

"Did you want me to come with you?" asked Michiru.

"Nah I got it covered" said Usagi as she morphed into her other look. "I'll be alright" said Usagi as she looked at Michiru with much love in her eyes. This of coarse was only noticed by Minako. Minako began to wonder if she were doing the right thing by following the other scouts.

"Alright don't forget to get food on your way back. Hurry back but what should I do with the left overs" yelled Michiru as Rose was about to head out the door.

"Give it to the scouts. They are worthy of my table scrapes" yelled Rose back as she and Meru left to fight the yoma.

"Wait here" said Michiru as she left to get the left over's. About five minutes later she came back and handed them food. Minako and Setsuna dug in. "What is wrong with you guys?" asked Caron as she walked over to there group.

"Usagi should be making me a proper breakfast. Her table scraps are benath me" said Mamoru.

"Mamoru is right. Usagi should be making her future husband a proper meal so he can protect her" said Mrs. Tsukino. Caron just rolled her eyes and Michiru giggled.

"Fine then, don't eat" said Mieta as she joined the group.

Haruka then began to dig in after coming to the revelation that she was starving and would most likely pass out from lack of food during there training session. "You human are like two year olds. Shut up and get over your selves" said Charle as she approached the group.

A few minutes later Rose who was some what shaken up started up at the grand stair case and trip on the last stair casing her to fall down onto her knees. "Same old ditz Usagi" said Ami.

"Usagi, whats wrong" asked Minako seeing the sadness in Usagi's eyes.

"He's back Charl, He's back" said Usagi.

"Who's back Usagi?" asked Michiru who was right by Usagi's side pulling her into a hug.

"I don't know how he is back, but he is" said Usagi.

"Who is back?" asked Charle.

"Zieg" said Usagi

* * *

Alright that is chapter 6 for ya. I hope you liked it. Anyway what do you think? Do you like it, hate it? Tell which of the scouts you want to see forgiven and I might take it under condieration. Do you think her family as a whole should be forgiven, or anyone, meaning Sammy or her mom, only be forgiven? Don't forget to review later peace. 


	7. Chapter 7

Alright here is chapter 7. Thanks to all who reviewed. Enjoy.

* * *

"Zieg" said Usagi. 

Michiru was on the ground and pulled Usagi into a hug, rocking her back and forth, whispering soothing words to her. "Who is Zieg?" asked Mrs. Tsukino.

"He is on the…" said Caron who couldn't bring her self to finish the sentence.

"He is the enemy" said Usagi as she collected her self and stood up.

"What is so important about this Zieg guy" said Rei.

"It all makes sense now" said Usagi.

Everyone stared at her in shock with the exception of Charle, Meru, Caron and Meita. "What do you mean" asked Setsuna.

"I have to kill him. It's the only way he will rest in peace. I can feel his desire to go to the women he belongs with now, his true siginificat other. I have mine, he should have his. He desereves it" said Usagi.

"Who is Zieg" shouted Haruka.

"Ziegy was once the fiancé of Rosie. The crossed both swords and love. But Rosie are you sure you can kill your enemy who further more was once a significant other" said Charle.

"I wouldn't go as far to say he was my significant other" said Usagi as she looked to Michiru. "But yes I can. I can feel it, he wants to end it" said Usagi.

"I'll be here for you. You won't have to deal with this alone" said Michiru as she hugged Usagi.

"Michiru is right. You got all of us" said Meru as Charle, Mieta, and Caron nodded there head.

"Thanks guys" said Usagi as she and Michiru headed to there room in the west wing to relax.

"So this Zieg guy thinks he can have my Usako" said Mamoru.

"Looks like there is another player in the game of Usagi's heart" said Rei.

"Doesn't matter Usagi belongs to Mamoru" said Mr. Tsukino.

"Usagi doesn't belong to anyone. But you could say that Usagi belongs to" but Meru caught her self before she said Michiru.

"Meru, don't press the matter any further" said Caron.

"These humans aren't worth it" said Mieta.

"Rosie would most likely want to train in a while. This means that if you are going to train then do it out front because Rosie will train on the Beach" said Charle as she left with the other winglies to help set up the beach for Michiru and Usagi.

Usagi and Michiru walked into there room and Usagi plopped on the bed. Michiru then laid down next to Usagi and rested her head on Usagi's shoulder. Usagi then instinctively wrapped and arm around Michiru. "Usagi are you alright" asked Michiru who was full of concern.

"I'll be alright, what about you Michiru. I mean I knew you knew about Zieg but still" said Usagi as she rested her head against Michiru's.

"I'm ok. That was in the past and you even told me your self that you felt something was missing when you were together. After we got married you told me you felt whole. Usagi you are mine not in the sence that I want to control your life just" Michiru was then cut off when Usagi lightly pressed her lips against Michiru's.

"You are my Michiru" said Usagi once she broke the kiss. Michiru then smiled and kissed Usagi again. They then began to pull of cloths. After which they made love, slowly and passionately. When they were done they fell asleep. A few hours later they woke up around 3 pm. "Michiru honey, do you want to go train?" asked Usagi as she nudged the sleeping Michiru.

Michiru sturred a bit before she woke up. Her eyes then fluttered open and she rolled over to face Usagi. "Sure, sounds good" said Michiru with a smile.

"I lover you" said Usagi as she leaned forward and gave Michiru a kiss.

"I love you too" said Michiru once the kiss was broken.

They then got up and put on there training gear. Once that was done they walked out on to there balcony which over looked the sea. The jumped off the balcony and took to the air. They began their sparing match. "Big bang attack" yelled Usagi as she sent a massive blast to Michiru.

"Final Flash" said Michiru as she sent one to block Usagi's. They were then pushing there energy into there attacks. Finally Usagi had over powered Michiru and set her fly into the forest behind the estate. Michiru finally landed in a clearing in the middle were the scouts were training and the Tsukino's were watching. "Michiru are you alright" said Uranus as she ran over to Michiru.

"Yeah, I am fine just training" said Michiru as she stood up.

"Training, you could have been killed from the height that you came from" said Mrs. Tsukino.

"If you want to be the best then you need to train with the best" said Michiru.

"Michiru what was insane, you could get killed" said Mars.

"Why don't you train with us" said Jupiter.

"Sorry but your fighting and power is beneath me now" said Michiru.

"Michiru you may be an outer scout but you are the weakest outer scout" said Tuxedo Mask.

"Then why don't you try fighting me and see how far you get" said Michiru.

"Alright fine I will" said Tuxedo Mask in an overly confident tone.

He then charged an Michiru. Michiru swiftly moved out of the way and kneed him in the gut. "You were saying" said Michiru.

"Michiru, don't waist your time or energy on these weaklings, when you should be saving it for me" said Usagi as she landed swiftly on the ground.

"How did you do that" asked Venus in aw.

"Liked I'd tell you losers anything" said Usagi as she got into sparing position once again.

Michiru snickered and she to got into her sparing stance. They then charged at each other. Both blocking and countering attacks once one was landed. They began to float into the air. They then landed a punch on each others cheek to which they then started fighting and moving up higher.

The scouts who were on the ground tried to watch them fight but found it hard to keep up with them. One second they were there, the next the disappeared and then reappeared again.

"Michiru, you are improving, but you can be stronger. Show me what you got" said  
Usagi as she powered up to a super sayain.

"Alright" said Michiru as she too transformed.

"Michiru, how did you do that" asked Hotaru.

It was then Sammy caught sight of something on Michiru. "Michiru, when did you get a tail" said

"Huh. Oh this I have had it for a while now. I can't picture myself with out it now" said Michiru as she moved it.

"Worry about it later" said Usagi as she sent an energy attack at Michiru. Michiru then countered with her own and soon they were again engaged in a battle of energy. "Come on Michiru, show me what you got. I know you can do better then this" said Usagi as she sent another plus through her beam.

'I won't Usagi down' thought Michiru. Something inside Michiru then snapped. She then sent a massive wave of energy back at Usagi, Usagi then broke her attack just in time to doge it. Michiru began to power up and her now golden hair grew down to about the middle of her back. 'I have never felt this powerful before' thought Michiru as the scouts just stared in aw over what happened.

"Michiru congratulations. Screw level two you just hit three" said Usagi happily.

"You mean" said Michiru with bashful grin.

"Yup. But it is getting kinda late and almost time for dinner. So we better go and shower cause you know how pissed Charle will be if we sit down for dinner and we smell" said Usagi as she looked down at her watch.

"Alright. I'll race you back" said Michiru.

"Your on" said Usagi as she and Michiru rose up into the air and flew back.

The scouts then too headed back seeing as it was getting late. Once they got back they then showered. Minako, had then adventured into the west wing in hopes to find Usagi and Michiru. She heard there voices coming from with in a room to which she heard them get farther away.

Minako then entered the room she was facing. She looked around and saw pictures of Usagi and Michiru on there wedding day and them in general, along with Charle and the rest of Usagi' new well old friends. It didn't take a genius to see that Usagi and Michiru were in love and married. Since she saw Usagi with a tail when they first arrived Minako had figured that Usagi must have had it since she came back at that Michiru had soul bonded with Usagi. Minako who was getting a stronger feeling of love pulsing through her gut walked to the balcony door. Minako, trying not to make a noise, saw Usagi and Michiru kissing.

Michiru who heard Minako, broke there kiss. Both turned to face Minako. "Minako" said Michiru.

"I'm sorry" said Minako as she fell to her knees and started to cry.

Usagi who was sensed something in Minako, walked over to her as Michiru stared at them in wonder. Minako shut her eyes, and then prepared to face a fatal blow. What happened next shocked her most of all. Usagi then wrapped her arms around Minako and let Minako's head rest on her stomach as she whispered soothing words to Minako. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry" sobbed Minako.

* * *

Alright there is chapter 8. I hope you liked it. Alright this fic will be coming to a close very soon as I am running out of ideas for it. Anyway I have a new idea for a story. The story is called Choices so look it up. haha my shamless promotion. So did you like this chapter, yes no? let me know. Review. Later peace. 


	8. Chapter 8

AUTHORS NOTE: Alright as you know I am rewriting this story. I am almost done with the first chapter and it should be up tomorrow night. So make sure to look for it. It is going to be called **_Heart Of A Worrier_**. I will say this it has a lot of surpises in it or at least I like to think so.

Now on to more pressing matters. To those who have read, my fic, **_Dark Moon Raising_**. I realize this A/N is under _a champions sacrifice_ but I didn't want to get your hopes up in thinking I had a new chap for dark moon raising, so I killed to birds with one stone and posted it hear. I have several ideas for it, and most can be adjusted to fit the pairing. However the pairing is what I can't decide. I have already decided between Makoto or Ms. Haruna. But I can't make up my mind. I can't get out the next chapter until one of them is set to be with Usagi because the next chapter is going to have a major part for whomever usagi is to be with. So I would like to hear your opinion on this matter. Haruna or Makoto? Please it would help me greatly so please leave a review either to this note or on Dark moon raising and tell me which of those two that you want to see. Then expect to see an update some time this weekend. again please leave a review or a pm telling me who you want, Makoto or Haruna. Cause right now it could go either way.

Again look for Heart of a Worrier tomorrow. Thanks Later peace.

And for all my loyal readers to this fic here is a special present for you.

_She, then unsheathed her sword... _

_A sudden bolt and a load scream was heard through the castle corridors. 'Not that dream again. Why, why don't they stop? Every night, it's always about her. I don't even know who she was but, still'_

_"If I were to say, I was in love with you, what would you say?"_

_"This is what you need to know. You need this in order to become Queen oneday. Thats all that really matters"_

_"You don't need to fight, you are our princess"_

_"Don't go. I don't want you to go.". _

_"Michiru, I have to go, I have to. She is the only one that can tell me what they mean" _

_"They aren't dreams...They are your memories"_

**Heart Of A Worrier**

**1/18/07**


End file.
